


Panem with Parents: The Question

by TabbyCatLibrarian



Series: Panem with Parents [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mockingjay, Mother-Daughter Relationship, quick fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyCatLibrarian/pseuds/TabbyCatLibrarian
Summary: Welcome to Panem with Parents, or, how The Hunger Games would look by adding just one functional parent into the mix to say, “This is a bad idea,” or, “Go sit down.”
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark (background)
Series: Panem with Parents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894570
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Panem with Parents: The Question

**Author's Note:**

> These works were inspired by my home somehow turning into District 12 during lockdown. Enjoy!

After a long day at the hospital, Mrs. Everdeen collapsed onto the prison-grade couch of her District 13 cubby of an apartment, thinking to herself that whoever had designed the place had clearly never been in the military. Real bases had decent decor and fun stuff to do like play golf and make fun of amateurs singing karaoke to prevent everyone from quitting the army even though they couldn’t return home because their moms took the keys before tearfully waving them off at the depot and turning their rooms into dens. She had barely gotten into a semi decent position when Primrose, her youngest daughter who was over the age of twelve yet still liked her, came in breathlessly. 

“Mom, can I join the medical team headed to the front lines?”

Mrs. Everdeen said the only response acceptable for a mother of a girl who turned thirteen five minutes ago.

“No.”

*******************************

Dr. Primrose Everdeen is a surgical resident who lives in a District 4 gulf view condo with her cat Buttercup and her fiancée, a manager of one of the fifty Mellark’s Bakery, a restaurant chain specializing in overpriced pastries and tea that makes you say, “This is it? I had hot water and tea bags at home.” She enjoys saving lives, walks on the beach, and visiting her pregnant sister, Hunger Games victor and famous folk singer Katniss, her brother-in-law Peeta and their three children in the District 4 victor village mansion they were relocated to when the government refused to rebuild a district for 800 survivors who weren’t interested in returning to a sad looking district that only had 12 decent buildings still standing. Go to her website to find out more about her post-war life, buy her biography “Protected at All Cost,” or download a copy of Katniss Mellark’s new album “Down in the Valley.”


End file.
